Strange Encounters of the Angelic Kind
by CourftheCat
Summary: Amy and the Doctor go to Camelot for a small holiday, but they run into a problem involving magic and angels. Set after Rory's death.
1. Ch 1 - Arriving in Camelot

"Where are we going?" Amy asked as the Doctor leapt and danced around the TARDIS console. She wondered if he'd ever considered taking up gymnastics.

"It's a surprise!" the Doctor paused only to twist a dial and flash Amy that cheeky, excited grin she knew so well. The TARDIS came to an abrupt halt and silenced, waiting eagerly for its next command. "Here we are!" the Doctor straightened his bow-tie and opened the door. "After you." Amy stepped out of the safety of the TARDIS and took in her surroundings. They were outside a big city with marble walls that were coated white in sunlight. Further up, Amy could see the turrets of an equally white citadel.

Even from this distance, Amy could tell the city was medieval. Over the bustle of people coming and going, she could hear the faint sound of music. It was unlike any music she had heard before, and to say it was old-fashioned would have been an understatement. She was sure that it must have been at least six centuries before her time, but the Doctor would find that boring. No, this had to be at least a millennium ago, maybe more.

"So?" the Doctor broke their silence. "Where are we?" Amy thought for a moment.

"We're still in Britain," she said. The Doctor nodded, "But it's about... 500 AD?"

"Ooh," the Doctor smiled, "You're so close! It's 467 AD - Camelot." Amy's confused face erupted into a gigantic grin at the word. She had dreamed of coming to such a magical place since she was a little kid. But she had to be sure.

"You mean... King Arthur and the Lady Guinevere and Merlin and the Round Table?" the Doctor nodded and Amy hugged him. She suddenly became a child again, taking his wrist and dragging him towards the gates, like a toddler dragging her father towards the petting zoo.

The two travellers got some odd looks as they walked through the gates of Camelot. One man, who seemed much better attired than those around him, stopped them in their tracks.

"I'm sorry," he said very unapologetically, "But your clothes seem somewhat... different to those around you." The Doctor looked him up and down.

"So do you, my friend, but you don't see me complaining."

"I'm sorry," he said again, glaring at the Doctor, "Do you know me?"

"Not personally, no."

"So, therefore, I am not your friend."

"Oh," the Doctor looked at him sympathetically, assessing the situation. "That's a rather depressing way to look at life. I like to think of everyone as my friend. I don't see you being an exception, unless you have any particular reason to hate me."

"Well, if you're distressing my people, I'm afraid I'll have to take action."

"I don't see the problem. I you have any _decent_ sense, you'll know that bow-ties are cool." At this, the man started to get angry.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" he growled. Their conversation was starting to attract a crowd.

"I'm hoping... a human?" he checked. "Or have I come to the wrong planet again?" at this, Amy laughed. She noticed another man near the front of the crowd stifle a laugh as well. The Doctor noticed two heavily-armed guards approaching him.

"I suppose you think you're funny?" the man narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I try to be modest," he said smugly, "Unlike _someone_ I could mention." Now his blood was up. The guards grabbed him.

"On your knees!" he drew his sword and the Doctor obeyed him. Amy decided it best to do the same. "You should be showing more respect towards your king!" the Doctor groaned.

"Of course, you're King Arthur!" he sighed.

"Please excuse him," Amy told Arthur, "He goes a bit over the top sometimes."

"What are your names?" Arthur demanded.

"I'm Amy," she replied, "Big-Mouth here is the Doctor."

"I would have expected a physician to be more mature."

"Please," the Doctor said quickly, "This is Lady Amelia, of the Pond District. I am her personal doctor."

"The Pond District?" Arthur repeated suspiciously. "I haven't heard of it."

"Oh," Amy chipped in, "It's very far away, in the land of..." she thought a moment, "Milton Keynes."

"I don't know it," Arthur admitted, "But I can see that you have travelled far. I will have rooms prepared for you at once." He turned around and beckoned to the man Amy had noticed earlier. "Merlin, could you excort them upstairs?" the man nodded.

"Sorry," Amy said, "But, Arthur called you 'Merlin'." The man turned.

"Yes," he replied, "That's my name."

"Are there any other Merlins in Camelot?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well then, it must be you," Amy concluded, "But, I must say, I thought you'd be... older." Merlin stopped dead.

"How do you know of me?"

"How do you think?" the Doctor laughed. "Merlin, the greatest warlock in history?" Merlin turned pale.

"Please, keep that to yourselves," he murmured, "No-one else can know."

"Why not?"

"Magic has been banned here for over twenty years." Amy and the Doctor exchanged concerned looks. "Ever since the Lady Ygraine died at the hands of magic, Uther had been convinced that all magic was evil. The likes of me has to stay in hiding until Arthur lifts the ban."


	2. Ch 2 - The Trouble Starts

When Amy woke in the morning, she was surprised to find a small boy staring up at her.

"Hello," she sat up.

"Are there angels in here?" he sniffed.

"Angels?"

"There are scary angels outside," he started to cry.

"Oh, don't worry," Amy smiled, "There's no scary angels in here. I'm Amy," she told him. "What's your name?"

"Thomas," he wiped his eyes.

"Well, Thomas," Amy stood up, "Why don't we go and find your mum?" Thomas nodded. He was a rather strange boy - tanned with fluffy chocolate-brown hair, but deep blue eyes that shimmered as he looked up at her with admiration.

They walked out into the courtyard, and Thomas stopped.

"What's wrong?" he was pointing at something that made Amy's blood run cold. In front of them was an angel statue, its eyes covered as if it was crying. Thomas hid behind Amy. She wished she had someone to hide behind. Like the Doctor.

She composed herself and took Thomas' hand.

"Don't worry," she told him, "It won't hurt you." If only it were true.

"Tom!" a voice called. "Tom!"

"Mummy!" he let go of Amy's hand and ran up to the woman, hugging her. "Mummy, this is Amy. She's nice." He dragged her over.

"Hi," Amy smiled. Thomas was suddenly distracted.

"Merly!" he yelled.

"Hey, Tom!" he laughed. Once Thomas was out of earshot, Amy decided to warn her.

"I don't suppose you know where I could find the King?"

"He's still asleep," she rolled her eyes. "Husbands, eh?"

"You're - you're the Queen!" Amy gasped.

"Call me Gwen."

"I don't suppose you've noticed these angel statues?" Gwen nodded.

"Aren't they hideous?" she grimaced.

"This is going to sound crazy and stupid and mad, but... they're alive."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"It's true. Look, if I was out here alone, and I was to turn my back for one second, or even just to blink - they move so fast, faster than you could ever imagine." Gwen looked over at one of the statues.

"What are you saying?"

"One touch," Amy warned, "One touch is all it takes. Just a fingertip, just for one second, and - it's over."

"You really believe this, don't you?" Gwen asked, as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"We've seen it, haven't we, Lady Amelia?" the two women turned round to see the Doctor smiling at them.

"Who's this?" asked Gwen.

"I'm the Doctor, very nice to meet you. And who might you be?"

"My name is Guinevere." At this, the Doctor fell to his knee. He didn't fancy getting into more trouble with the royals.

"Rise, physician," she laughed. "You needn't bow to me."

"How very modest of you," he complimented. "Although, I'm not the physician, I'm the Doctor. 'The Physician' doesn't sound nearly so spectacular." He paused for a moment. "Trust me - I'm the Physician. Rubbish!" at that point, Arthur emerged from the castle.

"Lady Amelia," he nodded, "Physician."

"Doctor," the Doctor growled. Gwen took Arthur aside on the matter of the angels.

"Amy, Amy, Amy!" Thomas came bounding over, Merlin following him.

"M'lady," Merlin bowed his head.

"Call me Amy."

"Hello there," the Doctor knelt down to Thomas' height, "I'm the Doctor."

"No you're not," Thomas glared at him. "You're not Gaius. Gaius is old and wrinkly."

"Thomas Uther Pendragon!" Merlin scolded. "Don't be so rude! I'm sure your mother has taught you to respect your elders!"

"Who is this Gaius?" the Doctor asked.

"He's the court physician," Merlin replied.

"I should meet him," the Doctor decided. "Watch the statues." This last remark confused Merlin. He turned to see the statue in question. _Funny_, he thought. He could have sworn it was crying.


	3. Ch 3 - Of Moving Statues

Gaius was talking to Arthur and Gwen about the angels when the Doctor burst in.  
"Ah! Gaius, I presume?" he didn't give Gaius a chance to reply. "I'm the Doctor. And I can tell you everything you need to know about the Weeping Angels."  
"Are they magical?" Arthur asked quickly. The Doctor started laughing.  
"Are they magical!" he looked at the three blank faces before him. "Oh, you - you're serious?!"  
"Yes we're serious!" Arthur growled.  
"No, they're not magical," the Doctor said. "They're psychopaths."  
"Psychopaths?" Arthur repeated.  
"The kindest psychopaths in the universe," the Doctor continued, "They send you to a random time and let you live to death."  
"Your friend Amy," Gwen said, "Told me that once they've touched you, you're dead."  
"No," the Doctor corrected her, "She said it was over, by which she meant your old life - the chances of getting home are slim."  
"What does this mean for us?" Gwen asked.  
"Don't go out in a group less than three," the Doctor cautioned, "And if you are alone - don't turn your back, don't look away and DON'T BLINK!" he was pointing at them sternly. "Oh, and _definitely _don't go out after nightfall."

Amy was up early the next morning, so she decided to see what was happening in the courtyard. The Doctor was already down there.  
"Where on Earth is Gwaine?" Arthur asked one of the knights.  
"Probably got a hangover again," another knight laughed.  
"Thank you for your input, Percival," Arthur growled.  
"He's probably right, Sire," one of the other knights said, "He was at the tavern last night."  
"Maybe you're right," Arthur sighed. "Leon, go and check, will you?" Leon nodded and jogged off to one of the nearby houses.  
"Arthur," the Doctor called, "If Gwaine was drunk when he went home last night..."  
"I try not to think about it, physician."  
"Doctor," he growled.  
"He's not there!" Leon yelled as he ran back. Arthur and the Doctor exchanged glances.  
"Is he dead, physician?"  
"DOCTOR!" he shouted. "No, he's not dead." Arthur sighed in relief. "Yet."  
"Doctor!" came a yell. The Doctor turned and ran to where Merlin was staring at a very angry-looking angel.  
"You blinked, didn't you?" Merlin nodded. "Gwaine has been touched."  
"Is there any way to get him back?"  
"The two statues need to be looking at each other," the Doctor explained. "But if we touch them, we get sent back in time.  
"Move them without touching them?" Merlin pulled a face.  
"Your forte, I think." Merlin sighed and leant against a wall. He looked at the statue for a moment, then cried out in shock.  
"Doctor, my arm!" he yelled. "It's stone!" The Doctor rolled his eyes.  
"No it isn't," he sighed.  
"Yes it is, look!" Merlin looked up at the angel, which had once again moved.  
"Don't make me bite _your_ arm, too," he growled. Amy, who was standing next to Merlin, smiled.  
"I'll do the honours." She bit into his arm and he yelped in pain.  
"Told you so," the Doctor said smugly.  
"_Oh, I try to be modest_," he mimicked. Amy laughed.  
"Yep, that's the Doctor!" Merlin glanced over at the statue and yelled. He looked at the Doctor, to warn him. There was a sudden flash and the Doctor was gone, the Weeping Angel back to its crying position. "Doctor!" Amy yelled.  
"No!" Merlin groaned. "No, this is all my fault!" he sat down on the steps with his head in his hands. Amy sat down beside him.  
"No it's not," she said. "It was no-one's fault. It was an accident."  
"But we need the Doctor," Merlin sniffed. "How can we do it without him?"  
"Don't worry," Amy reassured him. "We'll be alright. Besides, the Doctor will be able to help - he's got his Timey-Wimey Detector." Merlin looked up. "It goes 'ding' when there's stuff. I'm not actually sure what it does, but he showed it to me once."  
"So how do we stop the Weeping Angels?" Merlin sighed.  
"We use your magic to get them to look at each other, and then we'll have the Doctor and Gwaine back in Camelot."


	4. Ch 4 - Revealing

Merlin sighed and knocked on the door.

"Come in." It was Gwen's voice. The door opened and she smiled. "Merlin!" then she noticed the worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something," he said, closing the door. "Something I should have told you a long time ago." Gwen patted the bed beside her, and Merlin went and sat down.

"What is it?"

"I was born with… a gift -" he paused. "That's what most people call it. It's what I call it sometimes, but, sometimes I call it a curse." Gwen took his hand. She had no idea what he was getting at. "I think it would be easier to show you." He stood up and Gwen let go of his hand. He held out his hand and looked intently at the candle on the side. That was when Gwen knew. Merlin's eyes flashed and a flame flickered up from the wick. He turned and looked at Gwen with genuine fear in his eyes.

"You have magic," Gwen murmured.

"Not just that," Merlin looked at the floor and felt a tear down his cheek. "I am Emrys, and it was my fault that Uther died." Gwen thought she should be scared. But how could she be? This wasn't a murderer. This was Merlin, her best friend, crying his eyes out. Yes, he had disobeyed the laws of Camelot. But he wasn't a criminal. He didn't deserve to be condemned. He just needed a hug.

"Come here." She opened her arms and hugged him tightly, just as she would if Thomas was upset.

This was how Arthur and Amy found them – Gwen talking to Merlin and rocking him like a child.

"What's going on?" Arthur growled. "And why is this candle alight?" Gwen and Merlin sprang apart before Arthur got the wrong idea. "Something you'd like to tell me?"

"I guess so," Merlin murmured. He stood up. "I've tried to tell you before, but, you just laughed."

"So what _are_ you telling me?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"I – I'm not who you think I am," he sighed. "I'm not just Merlin. I'm also Emrys, the last Dragonlord, and the silent protector of Camelot."

"Silent _protector_?" Arthur repeated. "If you are Emrys, then it is you who is responsible for the death of my father." Merlin hung his head. "Get out!"

"Wait!" Amy interrupted. "If the Doctor were here, he'd tell you that, no matter what you'd have done, your father would have died that day. It's a fixed point in time – if he'd of lived, it would have created a paradox."

"Then it was always meant to be you," Arthur sighed. "I trusted you, and you betray me."

"Arthur!" Gwen scolded. "Merlin is your friend."

"Was," he growled. "But no more."

"I didn't _mean_ to kill your father!" Merlin yelled. "When you killed my love, did I complain? NO! Because if I'd have said anything, I'd of been killed too!" he stormed out the room. Gwen shot Arthur a glare and followed him.

"Merlin," Gwen sighed. She was outside his bedroom door, trying to get him to come out, "He didn't mean it."

"Yes he did," Merlin shot back. "You wouldn't believe how many times I've risked my life for him, and this is my thanks."

"Merlin, you know he'll come round." Merlin put his head in his hands. He wanted to believe Gwen, but Arthur was stubborn when it came to his father.

"I don't know, Gwen," Merlin sighed. "This is going to be difficult. He won't listen to me."

"You want me to talk to him?"

"He's more likely to listen to you."

"I'll try, Merlin, but I can't guarantee anything."

As Gwen left, she passed Amy, who went into Merlin's room to talk to him.

"It will work out, Merlin."

"So you all keep saying," he murmured.

"It _has_ to work out," she carried on. "It's been written over and over again. You're the person who's always by Arthur's side, his advisor, his tutor…" she trailed off. "It wouldn't be the Arthurian legend without you." Merlin smiled.

"Thanks," he mumbled, "But I may as well pack my bags."


End file.
